1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Art
Various exercise devices have been created to strengthen different muscles of the human body for general health or for added strength and for flexibility for specific activities or sports.
Many sports use a hitting element, such as a baseball bat, golf club, tennis racket, etc. A strong handgrip is essential for proper bat, club or racket movement and contact with a ball.
However, some general purpose exercise equipment which can be used to strengthen a user's grip or to increase forearm strength is typically bulky, expensive, requires interchangeable weights or attachments and regular use at an exercise facility.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive, affordable, easy to use exercise device for strengthening a user's handgrip and forearms.